The Calm After the Storm
by Topcat2
Summary: New Series: Starts after The Storm
1. Raised in Goodbye

** Raised in Goodbye**

Authors Note: This is a new series that starts after "The Storm Part 2". Everything after that episode hasn't happened, and, in the series, most probably won't. Please send feedback. Also, the song used is "I'll Remember You" by Sophie Zelmani and is in italics.

_It's daybreak,_   
_And you are asleep._   
_I can hear you breathe now,_   
_Your breath is deep._   


The suitcase was packed and sitting next to the front door. Neither had said much over the last two days, but the time of departing was coming closer with every second. Both seemed to realize the importance of storing away every glance, every gesture, every word against the day when there would be none to draw from. And as the little time passed, the silence continued without resolve.

When his last day arrived, they spent it in a flurry of passion. They spent the whole day making love, not knowing if this would be their last time. The intensity of it all struck them both as a reminder that after today he would no longer wake up beside her, he wouldn't hold during the night, she wouldn't sneak off with him at work to an empty room. Both would be alone with only memories of the other to get them through the lonely days ahead. Once she was asleep, he lay awake, just watching her sleep. Tears ran down her face as he realized he might never do this again. He hadn't allowed himself to cry in front of her, though during their last lovemaking session, she had wept throughout the entire thing. He had steeled himself against her cries, as though this wasn't killing him just as much.

_Before I go,_   
_I look at you one last time._   
_I can hear a heartbeat,_   
_Is it yours or is it mine?_

Both got up early that morning so she could take him to the airport. Breakfast was full of a painful silence that both could feel. The ride to the airport was the same. Once there, the two sat there, counting down the minutes.

_I look at your lips,_   
_I know how soft they can be._   
_Did they know what they wanted,_   
_The times they kissed me?_

When his flight was called for boarding, he turned to her and the stale silence was broken.   
  
"Well… I guess this is it."

  
"Yeah." She paused. "I'm gonna miss you."

  
"I'll miss you too."

_And your hands,_   
_That I've held in mine._   
_Now they're reposing on the pillow,_   
_Will they ever miss me some time?___

_I'll remember you,_   
_You will be there in my heart._   
_I'll remember you,_   
_But that is all that I can do._   
_But I'll remember you._   


"Well, you should go." Tears slid down her face.

  
Despite his resolve, some slipped down his. "Yeah. I love you."

  
"I love you too. I'm always gonna."

  
"Same here."

_Your eyes,_   
_That always made me shiver._   
_Now they are closed,_   
_They just sometimes twitch a little._   


Pulling her to him, he kissed her deeply, trying to express everything he was feeling, all his love for her, in that one kiss. When they pulled away, both were breathless. Holding her for a moment he tried to ingrain the feel of her in his arms into his memory.

_And your body,_   
_I could hold for an hour._   
_It sent me to heaven,_   
_With it's heat and power.___

"Come with me, I can't do this alone."

  
By now, the tears were falling nonstop. "Then don't go." She said, pleading.

  
"I can't stay here Carol."

  
"And I can't leave Doug."

He sighed. Wiping away her tears, he kissed her one last time. Turning, he slowly went and boarded the plane. Looking back once, he saw her standing there, tears streaming down her face, one hand covering her mouth, the other raised in a goodbye. He also raised his hand in goodbye.

And with that, he was gone from her life.

_I'll remember you,_   
_You will be there in my heart._   
_I'll remember you,_   
_But that is all that I can do._   
_But I'll remember you._   


Well that's it. Should I continue with this series? Please send feedback.   
  



	2. Feels Like Home

Feels Like Home   


Authors Note: This takes place two months after "Raised in Goodbye", Carol is pregnant but she hasn't told anyone. The song used is "Feels like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk and is in italics.__

_Something in your eyes makes me want_   
_to lose myself_   
_Makes me want to lose myself_   
_In your arms_   
_There's something in your voice makes my_   
_heart beat fast_   
_Hope this feeling lasts_   
_The rest of my life_   


Alone. It had been two months and she was still alone. In that time she had only talked to Doug six times. She could tell, when she talked to him, that he was just as lonely as she was. The fact that she was pregnant wasn't helping much. She had just found out a few days ago and had made an appointment with her OBGYN. The ultrasound had concluded it. Dr. McKennon had estimated the date of conception to be the last day Doug had been home. The day they had spent making love. She hadn't told anyone, least of all Doug. She didn't him coming back for the baby. Her friends weren't suspecting anything yet, but she would tell them when the time was right.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_   
_And how long I've felt so low_   
_If you knew how I wanted someone to_   
_come along_   
_And change my life the way you've done_

Work. That was all that kept her busy these days. That's where she was about to leave from right now. After today, which had been paticularly hard, she just wanted to go home and soak in a bubble bath and then go to sleep in Doug's arms. She would half to settle for only one of the two.

_Feels like home to me_   
_Feels like home to me_   
_Feels like I'm all the way back where_   
_I come from_   
_Feels like home to me_   
_Feels like home to me_   
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Slow. The EL ride home seemed slower than ever. When she finally did reach her stop, she got off and made her way to her front door. Letting herself in, she saw a light coming from the kitchen. Going in she didn't see anyone, but she hadn't left it on, she was sure of that. Cautiously she made her way up the steps to her room.

_A window breaks down a long dark street_   
_And a siren wails in the night_   
_But I'm alright cause I have you here with me_   
_And I can almost see through the dark there's light_   


Reaching the top of the steps, she slowly made her way down the hall, checking every room as she went. When she finally reached her bedroom, she laughed at herself, "Stop being so paranoid Carol." She told herself. Going into the darkened room she stopped when she saw a lump in the bed. Her hand ran along the wall and flipped on the light switch. The lump groaned and rolled over, awake now.

_If you knew how much this moment_   
_means to me_   
_And how long I've waited for your touch_   
_If you knew how happy you are making me_   
_I've never thought I'd love anyone so much_

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. He was here, in their bed. After all this time, he was here.

He grinned sheepishly, "I didn't know when your shift ended."

Rushing to the bed, she threw her arms around him, not sure if she would ever let go again. Pulling her to him, Doug wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"God I missed you so much." Carol whispered, starting to cry.

Pulling away slightly, Doug wiped away her tears. "Sshh, don't cry. Ever since I left, the image of you crying has been replaying in my mind, over and over. I still can't believe I left you, and I am so sorry. I promise, I'm never going to leave you again."

"What about work?" she asked, smiling.

"Aunspaugh called me a few weeks ago and offered me my old position as Pedes Attending back. I accepted."

"What about Kerry?"

"I don't answer to Kerry anymore. If I have a problem I go straight to Aunspaugh, and he's the only one I answer to. I start in two days."   


_Feels like home to me_   
_Feels like home to me_   
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_   
_Feels like home to me_   
_Feels like home to me_   
_Feels like I'm all the way back_   
_where I belong_   
_Feels like I'm all the way back_   
_where I belong_

Pulling him back to her, Carol kissed him on the forehead. "That's wonderful. You don't know how happy you just made me. But I also have some news."

"What is it?" Doug asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant Doug. Two months."

"Really!?" He looked disbelieving, but hopeful. She could tell how much he wanted this baby.

She nodded. "Yep."

"So it happened… that last day?"

"It seems that way."

"God Carol, I love you so much." Doug said, pulling her in for another kiss.

After a moment, she pulled away, "What about everybody at work?"

"We'll go in tomorrow and tell them. However, lets not worry about it until then." Doug proposed.

Carol nodded, "That sounds good."

And they left it at that, for now, both secure in their future, together.   
  


Coming Soon: Doug and Carol break the news to their co-workers.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. When You Love Someone

When You Love Someone

Authors Note: This takes place the day after "Feels Like Home". The song used is When You Love Someone by Bryan Adams and is in italics. Another thing, it is April and Carol is 2 months pregnant.   


_When you love someone - you'll do anything_   
_ You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain_   
_ You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun_   
_ When you love someone_   


Carol woke up early. She lay there for several minuets, keeping her eyes tightly closed. She was afraid that as soon as she opened them, the previous night would turn out to be a dream, Doug's arms would not be wrapped around her, and she would still be alone. She finally sighed and said to herself, "Oh, grow up." With that she opened her eyes, and rolled over. Surprisingly, she was faced with Doug's bare chest, snuggled up close to her body. It hadn't been a dream after all. He was here. She started to sob silently.   


_You'll deny the truth - believe a lie_   
_There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly_   
_But you're lonely nights - have just begun_   
_When you love someone_   


Doug woke up to the sound of quiet sniffling. He opened his eyes, feeling out of place until he remembered where he was. Home. After two months of a cold, empty apartment, he was home. Looking down, he saw Carol still in his arms, tears running down her face, an undeniably peaceful smile on her lips. Leaning in, he nuzzled her neck, and asked, "What's wrong baby?"

She smiled contentedly at him. "Nothing. Everything is finally right again. I think it's all hitting me just now."

He smiled back. "I think your right. What do you say we go downstairs and I make us breakfast?"

"Oh Doug, you don't have to do that. It's so nice right here."

"Carol, you have to eat right, you're eating for two now, you know."

"I know. Okay. We'll have breakfast, go to the hospital and announce our news, and then we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"You don't have to work today?" Doug asked.

"Nope, it's my day off, but I go in tomorrow."

"Well then, we can go in together tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Carol laughed as they made there way downstairs.

_When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside_   
_And nothin else can ever change your mind_   
_When you want someone - when you need someone_   
_When you love someone..._   


When they got downstairs Carol sat down at the table and talked to Doug while he made breakfast. As he sat down, after having served the food, Carol brought up the baby again. "So, do you think we should start picking out names?"

"Carol, we still have 7 months. Isn't it a little early? Besides, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"Yeah, but knowing us Doug, it'll take that long just to agree on a name."

"This is true," Doug said laughing.

"And we could just pick out two girls names and two boys."

"Why two?"   
  
"In case if change our minds about the first one."

"Okay, sounds good. You wanna start with girls?"

"Sure. Um…Ally."

"I like that, definite maybe. Lana."

"That's cute. Ruth?"

They looked at each other and made faces of distaste. "Nah."

Doug smiled, "Cara."

"Maybe. Sarah?"

"Hmm, no. Emma."

"Nah," Carol suddenly grinned devilishly. "Kerry."

"Hell no. There is no way we are naming our daughter after that woman."

Carol burst out laughing. When she finally got control of her laughter, she asked, "So what, Ally and Lana are our girls' names?"

"For now. Man, that was easier than I thought."

"Well we still got boys. Um…Christian."

"Colin."

"Kenny."

"You want our son to die once a week? I don't think so."

"That is such a dumb show."

"It's funny Carol."

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "Joey."

"Ben?"

"Nah. Josh?"

"Hmm, Paul."

Once again, both made a face.

"Well, I think we both liked Colin and Christian."

"Okay, Colin and Christian it is."

"Now we just need middle name." Carol said.

"Lets do those later. We should be going in, before they get busy."

"Doug, it's the ER, they're always busy."

"Yeah, so what, come on." Doug laughed, pulling her to her feet.

_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice_   
_ You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice_   
_ You'd risk it all - no matter what may come_   
_ When you love someone_   
_ You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun_   
_ When you love someone_   
  


They reached the ER about a half-hour later. Before they reached the door, Doug reached and grasped at Carol's hand in his. Realizing he needed her support, she gave it a squeeze. Taking a deep breath, they went through the doors.

Everyone was standing around the admit desk, most taking advantage of a few quiet moments to catch up on paperwork.

"Hey!" Carol called, "Look what I found wandering the parking lot."

Everyone turned to see, and were shocked to see Doug standing there. Everyone was silent for several moments until Mark broke the silence. "Doug! It's great to see you, Buddy!"

A few people nodded in agreement or also said hello. Soon there was a group gathered around the couple, asking how long he was in town for. Kerry was the only one standing apart from the group. Seeing this, Doug grinned and called out, "I'm not in town for a visit."

This got everyone's attention, and they all quieted down. Doug continued, "I'm not visiting because I'm moving back. I recently got a job as Pediatric ER Attending."

"That's great Doug. I'm so happy for both you and Carol." Mark said grinning. "But which hospital are you going to be at? Hope, Mercy?"

Doug grinned again. "Cook County General."

Both Mark and Kerry looked reasonable shocked. Mark however quickly recovered and said, "That's great Doug, it's been, I don't know, different."

"Quieter, probably." Doug joked.

Mark laughed with him and nodded in agreement.

Clearing her throat, Carol turned to Doug and said, "Didn't we have some other good news Doug?"

"Oh yeah, that. Did you want to tell them?" Doug asked, leaving their coworkers in suspense.

"Well…" Carol started before she was cut off.

"Come on, one of you just tell us." Malik hollered.

Doug smiled and nodded to Carol. Grinning, she took a deep breath and announced, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone was once again quiet for several moments before Carter said to them, "Hey, that's great guys! We're all so happy for the both of you. How far along are you?"

"Two months and the baby is due in late October, early November." Carol announced.

Even Kerry looked happy for them. By now she had joined the group, and asked, "Do you two have any names picked out yet?"

"Yeah. Ally or Lana if it's a girl and Colin or Christian if it's a boy. We picked them out this morning." Doug said grinning, as if his mouth couldn't spread wide enough to express his delight.

They continued to receive their friends' congratulations for several minuets, before announcing that they had to go, but both would be in tomorrow. Once they were outside, Doug pulled Carol to him, kissing her softly. "I love you." He whispered.

She kissed him back, still softly. "I love you too. Promise me you won't leave again."

"I promise. I don't think I could survive without you again. Especially now."

"You won't have to. I'm done running Doug, I'm ready for this."

"So am I. I promise, its forever this time."

With that, Doug kissed Carol once more before the couple started towards the EL, laughing as they went. They were together, and happy. The baby they had tried so hard for would be here in a matter of months and the future had never looked so bright.   
  
  
  


Authors Note: Well that's it. Please send feedback!!

Coming Soon: Doug's first day back at work and there are some adjustments that have to be made.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
